This project, Telecommunications in a Health Care Delivery System, is designed to continue the study of the application of a two-way audio- visual communications link between the various facilities and departments of a comprehensive inner-city community controlled health complex. The second year's operation of this research project is expected to focus on the concentrated monitoring and evaluation of the use of the picturephone system throughout the complex to assess its impact in terms of cost and quality of service delivery. Reports of "critical incidents", utilization data, and a series of in-depth studies will provide information on the benefits derived from use of the system, and the attendant costs. The findings will also be analyzed to determine generalizable conclusions and recommendations.